Chalderia
Introduction Chalderia is one of the eight major dimensions. The mountainous lands are home to the Althen who propser in the shadows of great mountains or secluded islands. Chalderia is both the second smallest and coldest of all major dimensions. History Inhabitants Enviroment The main land of Chalderia is governed by the everchanging seasons. All life rises with the warm spring and withers with the chill fall. Yet the high north is dedicated to the winter where the snow does not melt in the hottest summer while the southern coast are free of it even in the coldest winter. Osternis The south-east of Chalderia is known as Osternis orthe Halfblood land. It is not only the largest but also the most diverse land. While its generally warm and well tempered, every 4th year a chill wind blows across the entire land covering it in ice and snow. The nothern parts of Osternis are so close to the tainted mountains that they are under constant guardiance. Ghuls and corruption grow there, while the Witchblood of old days begins to flood the veins of the nothern Althen. Nathrond The lands of Nathron are the most considered the most fruitful and rich. It is here that the mighty Nathrin, the greatest of Chalderias rivers, carries its brackish water to the Heartsea. It has its origin in the Althian ocean and creates a huge delta where sea and river meet. The Nathrindelta hosts unique flora that has adapted to grow in saltwater. It covers the small islands of mudland while the water inbetween is covered by waterweed and lilies. The delta is inhabted by waterfawls like swans, herons and white ducks. They feed on plants, insects, frogs and the huge fish that breed in the shallow waters. Alongside the Nathrin, the land is green and humid. Tidal marshes, swamps and meadows hem the wide banks of silt, gravel and white sand. It is here that the Althen grow their most fruitful cropses and graze their herds, a work mostly done by Nephilim. The Helcarr coast The Helcarr coast reaches from the Nathrond lands all the way up to the tainted north. Its upper shores are frozen for almost the entire year. Only during the hottest summer days the ice starts to melt and crack, sending floes down the entire coast before they slowly melt in the warmer waters of the soutern sea. The coast itself is mostly covered in harsh cliffs and hangings. The highest peaks of the hills surrounding the coast are covered in snow and during the winter, the entire coastline is covered by a thin layer of snow. The Ilminwood North to the Highlands lies the Ilminwood, the second largest of Chalderias Deepwoods. Its southern parts mostly consist of entwined forest paths and fertile glades. Its soil is blessed with countless minerals allowing the trees a faster growth then anywhere else. Next to the Silveroaks and (...) trees grow birches, maples and pine trees. These open and rich parts of the Ilminwood are inhabited by Silverdeers, Coramares and other large Cuendali. The nothern reaches of the Ilminwood are influenced by the tainted north however. The cursed waters of the Icefenns water the trees and let them grow into abnormal shape while Ghuls and vile spirits walk under the dark branches. It is here that the largest and most dangerous predators in all of Chalderia prowl the forests. Among the Althen nobility, it is seen as a special challenge to hunt in these lands. Westernis The southwest of Chalderia is known as Westernis and considered the richest and healthiest region on the main land. Westernis is the warmest and most well protected as its more or less free from Ghuls and wild beasts. The Whitewood forest The large and light Whitewood forest is home to the largest of all (...) trees in Chalderia. The Whitewood forest derives its name from the high amount of Silveroaks that grow in its rich soil, making it the home of most treesingers and carpenters. Bows, spears and timber from the Whitewood forest is generally considered the best nature has to offer, surpassing the common Steeloaks from other dimensions. Lamleith Highlands Fed by gills and the high mists, the Highlands are fruitful lands. The wild berries, crops and bushes surround the scattered birches and willows. The Lamleith grass and reed grows the highest and feeds large herds of wild horses, deers and Coramares. It is here that the Althen tame their best mounts. The hilly lands and the thin air train the best runners both among animal and men. The Highlands are cold almost the entire years and on the highest hills and mountaints, the snow does not even melt in the summer. During spring and fall, the entire region is closer to a tundra then a grassland. Only during the warmer days does the deeper soil unfreeze, setting free nutriens and water which runs down in the countless valleys and dales. The morning dew transforms the entire Highlands into a field of gleaming marples. The eastern mists are said to have magical powers and the plants they water grant those who eat them unmatched health and vigor.Category:Lore Category:Dimensions